There is a long felt need for a parasol having an independent power supply.
One of the problems regarding such a product is how to make it portable and light. The main problem is how to fold the power supply sources without breaking the electric connections therebetween.
WO2014018990 discloses a foldable parasol having solar cells. However, the solar cells of WO2014018990 occupy a small portion of the area of the parasol, since the solar cells are not foldable.